A Day in the Life of a High School Shinobi
by Mazoku-Princess
Summary: Gaara has just moved to Leaf Village with his siblings and instantly his eye is caught on the young, beautiful blonde boy, Naruto. However, when Sasuke proclaims his love for the boy, Gaara seems to be out of time. What will he do to win the boy's heart?
1. Chapter I

_**Title**: A Day in the Life of a High School Shinobi_

_**Author**: Mazoku-princess_

_**Show Original**: Naruto_

_**Rating**: pg-13 to R_

_**Warnings**: shounen-ai yaoi. Maybe a little smut…Gaara might be waaay OOC, seeing as I don't really know his character. Actually…I doubt anybody, save Masashi-sensei, knows him. T-T Sadness._

_**Summary**: Gaara has just moved to Leaf_ _Village_ _with his siblings and instantly his eye is caught on the young, beautiful blonde boy, Naruto. However, when Sasuke proclaims his love for the boy, Gaara seems to be out of time. What will he do to win the boy's heart? AU._

_**Comments**: _

(Begin chapter one)

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't fucking believe it.

Sasuke had beaten him to it…had beaten him to Naruto. The raven haired teen had pulled the golden haired one aside during gym and had kissed him. _Right in front of everyone!_

Now he was fuming between his siblings. '_That bastard…_' he growled to himself, seeing Naruto shyly return the kiss.

"Gaara?" his sister, Temari, asked tentatively, touching his arm softly. "Are you okay? You're face is all red…"

The red head turned away, going back to his punching bag. Suddenly he saw Sasuke's face init's sand and straw depths and wanted nothing more than to destroy the damned thing!

"Leave 'im alone, 'Mari," Kankurou growled from his own weight-lift machine. The red haired boy's older brother sighed as he slowly lifted the weight bar off his chest and onto its cradle. "He'll be fine when he gets the mood out of his system," he added softly

Temari did not seem convinced, however, as she dared to touch her brother again. "Gaara…"

The boy whirled around, throwing her back into his brother's arms. "_Don't touch me, Temari!_" he snarled.

Asuma-sensei was immediately there. "Everythin' alright?" he asked, giving the red head a critical eye. Gaara only growled, turning around and pounding into the punching bag again.

"Ha…hai, sensei," Temari said softly, gaining her footing back. "Arigatou. We were only talking…"

Asuma-sensei looked unimpressed, but nodded and walked off, probably to break up Sasuke and Naruto, who were now breathing rather heavilly.The pink haired Sakura and her best friend, Ino, were taking pictures of the two boys but immediately put away their cameras when the hall monitors Shikamaru and Kiba appeared next to them.

But that really didn't matter, at least, not to Gaara. What mattered to him, at that moment, was beating Sasuke, destroying the other boy's body beyond repair so that he, and _only_ he, could have Naruto.

Almost too soon, Asuma-sensei blew the whistle that told everyone to go back to the locker rooms and change. Gaara growled, not wanting to leave the bloodied image in his head: in the span of the ten-fifteen minutes he'd had to beat on the punching bag, he'd created not just a couple dents but had ripped in several places as well. In his mind he saw that bastard's face, broken, bloodied, destroyed.He gave the hanging item a final thump and turned away. Temari reached out to hold him, but he quickly walked off. Kankurou patted his sister's shoulder and sighed.

"He'll be fine," he said softly. "I promise."

(A)

"S-Sasuke…" the golden haired teenager purred, his eyes closed tightly as the raven haired teen ravished his lips and mouth.

"Hm?"

"Can't…breathe…" Sasuke groaned as he pulled away, giving Naruto an annoyed look.

"Can't you even hold your breath, dobe!" he growled.

Naruto bristled at the insult. "Of-of course I can! You just surprised me!" Sasuke's look, a careful collage of lust and want, left Naruto breathless again.

"That's what I thought," the raven haired one sighed, pulling away and straightening his uniform. It was just before their last class of the day, both were in the men's bathroom on a—strange to believe—complete coincidence. Sasuke couldn't help himself as he pounced on the golden haired teen and ruthlessly attacked him. Naruto now stood there, half breathless, mostly dazed, and a part annoyed.

The look on the boy's face was precious! He looked far sexier than Sasuke could remember him ever being, and that included right after their first "kiss", back almost a year ago…

_Naruto had jumped up on his desk and was giving him the darkest look he could imagine. The boy in front of the blonde turned to his side slightly, to better see a friend but bumped Naruto in the process…right into Sasuke. There was total silence in the classroom, even after the boy turned around to apologize._

"_N-Naruto…" Sakura growled, as did so many other girls in the room, "You are so going to die..."_

Sasuke smiled at the memory as he gazed at Naruto again. "Y'know, usuratonkachi," he said, moving to wrap an arm around Naruto's shoulders, "we're going to be late for class." That seemed to snap the blonde shinobi out of his gaze.

"Kuso!" he gasped, quickly grabbing up his bag and rushing toward the door. Sasuke grinned, picking up my own bag and following. Unfortunetly, his class was down the hall, while Naruto's was on the opposite end.

Naruto was running, and running, and running, not noticing anything, that is, until he bumped into something. More precisely, some_one_.

"I-itai…" he groaned, rubbing his head and looking up at the mess that was his bag: the strap had broken again and its contents having flown all over the floor. Sitting opposite him was that new transfer student…the red haired one…what was his name? George? Greg? Gloria? Naruto couldn't remember, he could only look at the mess before him in a mixture of amazement and shock. "Shimatta… I'm going to be late…"

The red head looked up with slightly pink-tinged cheeks—Naruto, of course, not noticing this fact—and stood up. "You okay?" he asked, holding out his hand to help the other shinobi up. The blonde ignored the hand and began to pick his papers up grumbling about how he needed a new bag and how much he hated his life. With a sigh, the redhead knelt down to help pick up the scattered sheets. As soon as they'd slipped the last piece into Naruto's bag, the bell rang. Naruto cursed, earning him a surprised look from the red head.

"Naruto, what are you doing out here?" The voice came from behind them. Naruto jumped at the voice and turned around to grin sheepishly at his favorite teacher.

"Eh heh…konnichiwa, Iruka-sensei!" he greeted and waved at the boy he'd bumped into. "I was on my way to class, and I kinda fell into this guy and my bag broke"—here he held up the ripped strap—"and he helped me pick up all my papers!"

Iruka raised a brow. "Naruhodo." He smiled at the redhead. "You're the new student from the Sand, right? Gaara, right?" The red haired shinobi nodded, not saying anything. "Well, I guess I'll walk you guys to class."

"Geometry…" Naruto said sullenly, which Gaara seconded with a nod.

Iruka nodded and gestured for the boys to follow. "I hope you're doing well in _all_ of your classes, Naruto," the teacher said, giving the boy a rough, father-ish look.

Naruto grinned up at him. "Of course!"

Gaara was beside himself, trying to hold back a nosebleed at how adorable Naruto was. Iruka noticed him first.

"You okay? Your nose is bleeding." Gaara frowned and nodded, reaching into his pocket for a tissue and quickly mopping up his mess. He'd have to not stare at Naruto too much, he decided, otherwise he was going to have an almost constant hemorrhage.

Naruto leaned in close, looking at him carefully. "How come you look familiar?" he asked.

The red head almost fell over. "We're in the same classes," he said, almost tartly. Iruka frowned, but said nothing.

It was going to be a long day…

(B)

Finally the bell rang and Naruto was the first out of the class room. Kakashi-sensei smiled and gave everyone their homework, save the blonde of course. "Whoever sees Naruto," he said pleasantly, "give him this homework." Gaara stepped up and took two sheets. He'd see Naruto, he promised himself, that day. Otherwise, he'd just have to do the boy's homework for him.

Maybe…maybe then… With a sigh, Gaara trudged down the hall, towards his siblings, and quickly left. His eyes caught Naruto hugging Sasuke near the entrance, but he quickly looked away. He did not wish to get angry.

'_But the homework…_' a voice whispered softly at the back of his mind. With a soft curse, he turned away from Temari and Kankurou—earning confused glances from the said—and quickly made a beeline for the two.

"Oi, Naruto," he grumbled softly as soon as he'd drawn near. Sasuke gave him a very dark look, smugness plastered across his face. "This is your homework. You left class before Kakashi could give it to you."

The blonde shinobi smiled brightly. "Arigatou!" he said happily, taking the sheet of paper and hugging the redhead. The look on Sasuke's face changed from smug to annoyed, even as Gaara's went from indifferent to embarrassed. "I was wondering if that old bastard would give us some…" He pulled away and grinned sheepishly, turning back to Sasuke. "Well, I'll see you around!" And he took the darker haired teen's arm and started walking away.

Gaara slowly shuffled back to his siblings, who were giving him confused glances. He just growled and led the way back to their new apartment.

He now had a burning hatred for that Uchiha boy…and one way or another he'd have Naruto for himself. How, he wasn't sure, he just knew that the Uzumaki would be his.

(End chapter one)

_Its all so interesting, isn't it? How my mind can go from NaruxKakashixSasu to NaruxGaaraxSasu. Heh. I just love myself, I guess. Next update possibly after chapter six of the other one…the untitled one. Eh heh…_


	2. Chapter II

_**Title**: A Day in the Life of a High School Shinobi_

_**Author**: Mazoku-princess_

_**Show Original**: Naruto_

_**Rating**: pg-13 to R_

_**Warnings**: shounen-ai yaoi. Maybe a little smut…Gaara might be waaay OOC, seeing as I don't really know his character. Actually…I doubt anybody, save Masashi-sensei, knows him. T-T Sadness._

_**Summary**: Gaara has just moved to Leaf_ _Village_ _with his siblings and instantly his eye is caught on the young, beautiful blonde boy, Naruto. However, when Sasuke proclaims his love for the boy, Gaara seems to be out of time. What will he do to win the boy's heart? AU._

_**Comments**: This was an incredibly difficult chapter to write and I have no idea why. It just didn't wanna work with me. …does…does this mean…my inspiration is…. WAAAH!_

_Done._

(begin chapter two)

Gaara's night had been rough, marked by never ending nightmares of Naruto rejecting him for every other guy in the school. He'd watch as each guy turned around and began laughing at him, their faces morphing into the Uchiha's. Finally, he gave up on sleep around three in the morning and sat up playing one of his various fighting games. When Kankurou came in to wake him up at six, he found the boy already dressed, washed, and ready to go.

Temari raised a brow as the boy came in and glared at her. She smiled slightly and set out his breakfast. It was the normal morning-ritual they practiced, minus the loud screams that was usually emitted from Kankurou's mouth when he got the boy up.

After everyone had eaten and taken care of other morning necessities, the siblings started off for school. Gaara was—as always—the silent one, saying nothing as his sister chatted on about whatever interested her at that moment. Kankurou put in his two cents every so often, but was mostly as silent as his red haired brother.

He'd just entered the school when the image of his nightmare came back to him…only with less Sasuke's. The dark haired teen had an arm slung around the golden haired teen and was leading him to class, ignoring all the suppressed sighs from the girls and all the mixed looks from the boys.

Gaara's face immediately changed from his normal indifference to annoyance. How dare the Uchiha take away _his_ Naruto like that!

"Gaara-toutochan?" Temari asked. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai," he growled, whirling away from the two and stalking off to his first period. "I'm _fine._"

(A)

The lunch bell rang several hours later, startling the golden haired shinobi from his heavy "nap" during his English class. Quickly he jumped up and snatched together his bag and rushing out of the room. Iruka-sensei watched him go with a small smile on his lips. "Alright, minna-san," he said to the rest of the class. "Study for the test tomorrow. Oh, and no one talk to Naruto about it. It'll be a special surprise for him." He laughed softly and shooed everyone out.

Gaara frowned as he shuffled his way down the hall. So far, the day was exceedingly slow. To him, it felt like it was time to go home, not go to lunch. Grudgingly, he shambled toward the cafeteria to meet up with his siblings again. Kankurou had already grabbed his lunch, while Temari sat against a nearby tree reading. Gaara frowned and wished he could join Naruto for lunch instead of always eating with his siblings. There was really no one else he'd rather sit with…than that golden haired angel…

"G-Gaara-sempai…" The red head turned around to be met with a very young girl. He frowned. "A-anou…" She looked away, her face a bright shade of magenta. "W-would you…like to join me for…lunch?"

He only gave her a strong glare before moving to sit next to his sister. He said nothing as the girl began tearing up and ran away. He didn't care, and he didn't care because he didn't know her.

"Hey!" some older girl snapped, stomping over to the red head with the little girl crying behind her. Gaara only glanced at her before reaching into his bag and pulling out a notebook. He had a feeling he was about to be very bored. "_Hey!_" the girl snapped again. "I'm _talkin'_ to you!"

Temari rolled her eyes and stood up, towering over the smaller teenager. "Look here, chickie," she growled. "You don't talk to Gaara that way. Understand?" The new girl glared at her and pushed her back.

"And who're you? His _girlfriend!_" the girl's voice held contempt, but when the blonde teen pulled away and started laughing her eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"You…you think…Gaara…and I…!" She fell against the tree in a fit of mad hysterics, which only enraged the new girl. Kankurou rolled his eyes and waved a hand at his sister.

"Brother and sister," was all he said before going back to his food. The new girl's face drained of color as she took her friend's hand and pulled her away.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

(B)

Naruto's bright blue eyes had been caught by the strange display by the tree with the red head boy from yesterday. He knew his name, but still couldn't remember…

"What are you looking at, dobe?" Sasuke sighed. "You're making me feel jealous."

The blonde grinned broadly. "I was just watchin' the fight over by that tree. It looks like its over now." His eyes moved to look into Sasuke's dark eyes, feeling like he was staring into twin dark holes of emptiness. The boy moved closer to the dark haired teen, laying his head on his shoulder, more for Sasuke's comfort rather than his own. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…It's just so weird having him home…he's been gone for almost seven years now." Sasuke's deep voice—a comforting rumble in Naruto's ear—held an unsure note. Naruto suspected that he was not okay with his brother returning home after running away for so many years.

"Sasuke…" he whispered. "If you don't want to be there, you know you can always stay with me…"

Sasuke allowed a small smile to lift the corners of his lips. "Yeah, I know." He gently kissed his blonde's forehead. "Thank you."

Naruto only grinned, and leaned into his boyfriend closer.

(C)

Naruto walked home alone that afternoon. Sasuke had been picked up early and he didn't have very many friends. Sasuke was—other than the new kid—the only person who'd ever been nice to him, to talk to him like an equal…

Shaking his head to rid himself of those strange, depressing thoughts, Naruto found himself face to face with Inuzuka Kiba, who was staring him down from his much taller height.

"Yo, Uzumaki!" he growled, poking the blonde roughly. "I heard you're gay."

Naruto blushed and glared at the other teen. "Yeah, what of it!" he growled back, standing on tip toes.

"We've got no room for _fags_ in our village!" Kiba's hand wrapped around the neck of his shirt, lifting the boy up.

Naruto cried out, trying to pry the larger boy's fingers loose from his shirt, but nothing worked. He couldn't breathe, the elastic in his jacket cutting off the circulation in his throat. Kiba's hand came up and landed into his gut, knocking the breath out of his lungs even further. He could feel his face turning cold and blue.

The next thing he knew was he was on the ground about to faint when Kiba landed on the pavement next to him. Then his vision darkened and he knew no more.

(D)

Naruto was still and cold when Gaara picked him up from the road. Kiba had been trying to kill him and if he and his siblings hadn't just rounded the corner he would have.

In the end, however, he'd just arrived; slamming into the larger boy and making him drop the blonde. Temari jumped in to pull the boy away just as he fainted and Kankurou lifted Kiba up and held him as Gaara proceeded to punish him.

Now the red head sat next to the blonde's bed at the hospital, waiting until the Uchiha he loathed arrived to question him. He knew he didn't have to wait long.

"_Where is he!_" Gaara grimaced. He was right. "Where is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Just right there, sir…!" Gaara heard the nurse at the front desk say, then heard hurried steps as the Uchiha rushed to the room. With a sigh, Gaara stood and moved to the side slightly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried as he threw the door open. Quickly, he moved to Naruto's side, taking the boy's hand in both of his. "Naruto…?" There was a strained note in his voice: he was crying.

Gaara cleared his throat, announcing his presence. Temari stepped into the room behind her brother, Kankurou staying outside. Sasuke turned to the red head with anger in his eyes. "Who…?" he hissed. "Who did this to him!"

"Inuzuka Kiba," the girl answered. "And he's already in a meeting with Hokage-sama."

Sasuke slid to the floor in a kneeling position next to his Naruto. "How…?"

"He was trying to choke him," Kankurou called in from outside. "We made it just in time. If it wasn't for Gaara taking action…I'm sure Uzumaki would be dead now."

The dark haired teen's eyes roved over Gaara, taking in the state of his clothes and injuries: he was clean without a single scratch. He looked over at Temari, who sported a bruise on her cheek and a slightly ripped pant leg, then over at Kankurou, who's face was rather swollen.

"How is it that your brother and sister have cuts and scrapes on them, but you are completely healed?" Sasuke's voice was like ice, but the red head did not speak, nor did his siblings. Eventually, Gaara did speak.

"Naruto needs rest. I'm going home." Quickly, he turned and walked out the door. Sasuke's eyes followed him. Temari also watched, but she was worried. What was wrong with her baby brother?

(end chapter two)

_Now, to answer everyone's reviews!_

_**-16-BrokenWings-16-**: Hee, high school fics are some of the most fun to write. I know Gaara is OOC, because he's still OOC in this chappie. W00t._

**_Hikari_** _**no Kurai**: Hm. You're right. He should have been. –shrug- oh well._

_**DarkvsLight**: No, I do not. The story isn't letting me get very far with planning. Though, that could just be my brain…_

_**Muhaw!**:_ _Thank you! And, what twist? O.o;_

**_tigersmt.334 X Assasin's core_**_: Hee, thanks!_

_**Fallen Dragon**: Thank you!_

_**Shadow Kitsune67**: Hee, love triangles are some of the best stories to write, because you have all the characters vying for one character's attention! It's going to be FUN!_

_**IchigoHeavens**: Thank you! Alert AND C2! SWEET! –feels da love—n.n;_

_Yes, Itachi is in the ficcie. I think he's an awsome character--even though i hate his guts. Bwa ha ha. And that's all for now. Next update when I get time…_


	3. Chapter III

_**Title**: A Day in the Life of a High School Shinobi_

_**Author**: Mazoku-princess_

_**Show Original**: Naruto_

_**Rating**: pg-13 to R_

_**Warnings**: shounen-ai yaoi. Maybe a little smut…Gaara might be waaay OOC, seeing as I don't really know his character. Actually…I doubt anybody, save Masashi-sensei, knows him. T-T Sadness._

_**Summary**: Gaara has just moved to Leaf_ _Village_ _with his siblings and instantly his eye is caught on the young, beautiful blonde boy, Naruto. However, when Sasuke proclaims his love for the boy, Gaara seems to be out of time. What will he do to win the boy's heart?_

_**Comments**: Whee, now, this is fun! I noticed that I hadn't put up any type of glossary for the Japanese I used…so, if you have any problems disceiphering the language, just leave a comment or whatever and I'll attempt to fix the problem._

_Oh, and sorry this is so late. I swear, I hate school._

_(begin chapter three)_

Gaara threw himself on his bed as soon as he got home, glaring at his ceiling as if it had done something wrong to him. With a sigh, he rolled over and lifted his bag up next to him. How he hated homework…

Temari and Kankurou came home half an hour after he'd finished, both with identical worried looks on their faces.

"Gaara-toutochan?(_-younger brother_)" Temari called, her voice strained.

The red head sighed and slowly shuffled into the living room. "What is it?" he asked tiredly. He was starting to get sick of everyone worrying about him…

"Hokage-sama wants to talk to you," Kankurou answered softly.

Gaara frowned at his siblings, shrugging as he brushed past them. He'd go talk with the Hokage, he thought, then come home and give them the silent treatment.

However, he wasn't prepared for the surprise that awaited him in that large office…

(A)

When Naruto next opened his eyes, he was in a hospital bed, with Sasuke holding his hand in both of his and completely asleep. The golden haired teenager smiled and brushed part of his boyfriend's bangs out of his face with his free hand, reveling in the silky smoothness of each strand.

"Hn…Naru…to…" the Uchiha mumbled. Naruto's smiled widened into something wicked.

"Sa…suke…" he purred into the other boy's ear. "Onegai… come inside me…" There was an almost immediate change to the Uchiha's breathing. Naruto let his breath play against the boy's skin and hair before pulling away to watch the change.

Sasuke began shaking. "Naruto…is it…really okay?" he mumbled. Naruto allowed himself a soft giggle before reaching out to shake his boyfriend awake.

"Sasuke?" the blonde called, amusement tingeing his voice. "Sasuke, okiru (wake up)."

"Hn?" the dark haired teen mumbled, his eyes slowly sliding open. "Nan…ni? (naniwhat)" he looked around groggily for a second, then his eyes landed on Naruto's bruised throat. He sat up and tightened his hold on the boy's hand. "Naruto…daijoubu desu ka? (are you okay/alright/fine?)"

The golden haired teen smiled and leaned forward to capture Sasuke's lips. "'M fine," he whispered when he pulled back. Sasuke allowed a small smile to slide across his face.

"You're sure?" he asked kindly.

"Hai. (yes)" Sasuke's smile widened as he leaned in again to recapture his boyfriend's lips. Naruto made a soft sound and wrapped his arms around the dark haired teen's neck, content to just lay there with Sasuke forever. (1)

(B)

Gaara frowned as he was escorted to the Hokage's office by two high level officials. He really didn't believe he needed the…protection? Allowing himself a small shrug , he entered through the pair of large double doors. The larger room that awaited him was rather square, with two large windows set behind a large oak desk. Decorated with traditional Japanese items, the light beige color of the walls was accented by the slightly darker toned beige of the carpet. Seated in a very comfortable looking, tall backed chair was a young woman with long blonde hair and sparkling light brown eyes. Gaara looked around, noticing there was no one else in the room.

"Where's the Hokage?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm the Hokage," the woman snapped, standing up and giving the sand-boy a smothered down glare. "And _you're_ Gaara of the Sand…" She moved around her desk to lean against the front side, her eyes never leaving his pale teal orbs. "Now, do you know why you're here?"

Gaara shrugged.

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Do you know who you're looking at?" The boy shrugged again. "I am Tsunade, fifth Hokage of Konoha Village!"

Again, a shrug. "I heard you," he growled after a short moment of silence where the woman seethed, "the _first_ time."

Her beige eyes—almost the same color as the walls of the room—snapped closed, her lips opening in a silent growl. Gaara smirked; it had been a long time since he last pissed off someone like that.

"Do you know why you're here?" The woman's voice was like ice, making his smirk fall.

"Hai."

"Tell me, why?" A smile lit her face, her eyes slowly sliding open to meet his.

"I saved Naruto from Inuzuka."

"Very good." She straightened and walked toward him. "I want to know _why_ you saved him… I'm sure you're not the type of person that would save every person you see from death." She bent over slightly, barely inches away from his face. "I think you'd be the type of person to watch."

Gaara looked away, a small frown creasing his forehead. Of course, the woman was right. He'd more than likely watch the person die rather than help. But…this was Naruto…

"You're right… I'm not."

"Sate, naze? (then, why)"

The boy was silent, refusing to answer, his frown more pronounced.

"Very well." Tsunade smiled as she moved to fall into her couch. "I can play this game as well. Would you like some tea?"

The boy twitched, then nodded. When he saw her quip her eyebrow, he knew she wanted politeness. "Please," he added softly. The woman's smile widened as she leaned over and began to pour two cups of tea.

They sat in silence for the next hour, drinking tea and watching each other warily. Neither said a word, only sat and watched and drank.

Finally the pink haired girl that had been swooning after Sasuke stepped in and blanched.

"Sensei?" she asked, watching the back of Gaara's head carefully. Tsunade smiled brightly, motioning for Sakura to come in.

"We were just having some tea. Would you like some?" Sakura nodded, walking tentatively and continued to watch Gaara closely.

"Don't stare, Sakura," the Hokage reprimanded cheerily, "it's impolite."

Sakura blinked and looked away. "Sumimasen…" (-polite- I'm sorry) she whispered, taking her cup of tea.

Another half an hour rolled by slowly in silence. Tsunade looked at her watch closely, and finally decided that now was as good a time as ever to truly find out what the boy was thinking.

"What do you think about Naruto, Sakura?" she asked her young pupil.

The pink head shot up, having been delved deep into her own thoughts. "Uh! Um…I guess, he's a little annoying…" she said hesitantly. "Kinda punk-ish, too. Y'know, he's always getting into trouble and the like…" She shrugged.

Tsunade turned to Gaara, who only shrugged. "I have to go. My siblings are probably"—Oh how he hated to admit it!—"worried about me." He set his tea cup down, stood and bowed to the Hokage, then left without another word. The blonde's smile reached from ear to ear as she stood up to clean up. Sakura just sat there in utter confusion. What the hell…?

(C)

Temari almost tackled her brother to the ground when he came up the stairs. She'd been anxiously waiting for him when it became apparent that he was not going to return within the half hour he'd initially left. He gave her his darkest glare before she could pounce on him and that was enough to hold her at bay.

"We're not getting sued," he whispered as he brushed passed her. She sighed audibly turning to smile brightly at the back of his head.

"Then why did she want to see you?"

He didn't say a word, only shrugging and closing his bedroom door behind him deftly. He sat down on his bed and looked at the drawn curtains covering his window. The dark fabric blotted out any light that would have shown through the glass panes, barely showing a soft glow around the edges. Gaara stood slowly, moving the curtain aside and staring out across the rather large village, his eyes roving until he found the training grounds. Most of the younger students would be arriving for their nighttime evaluations soon.

Oh, how he loved tests…

"Gaara-toutochan?" Temari called twenty minutes later.

"I'm coming," he called back. Quickly, he changed from his street clothes to his training uniform and grabbed his trusty gourd. The large ceramic pot was special to him…far more so than he was wonton to admit.

"Lets go," he said, closing his bedroom door behind him. He noticed that his siblings had also changed and had their own special weapons. With an affirmed nod, he led the way out and down the street.

Tonight was going to be…fun.

(end chapter three)

_Wow, lookit that! They ARE Shinobi! Hee, and maybe, it isn't so AU as I'd thought… -shrug- Oh well. That's all right…I think. –shrug- Whatever. I hope you enjoyed._

_Reader Responses:  
__**IchigoHeavens-**Well, I think this chapter kinda hinted at your answer, but I honestly can't say. - I would have killed Kiba if I were in Gaara's shoes, too!  
_**_Koharu_** _**Kage-**I can't answer that question. Maybe, I haven't decided. Okay, I'm lying. I've decided, only I wont tell. –bright smiles-  
__**-16-BrokenWings-16-—**Sorry this one was a little later. I tried, I really did! But my brain died half way through the Tsunade scene… Mrrr….  
_**_DarkvsLight-_** _Hee! Thank you! I'm trying not to lose it, 'cause I rather like how this is writing out. Maybe that New Years Eve Naruto fest will wake up my brain to more writing? I know, he's actually loved by _two _people! Isn't that cute!  
__**angelofdeath911-**I'll try not to. I rather like how stubborn he is, myself. What does that mean "I'm not gay mind you!"? O.o;;_

_And a big "thank you" to everyone!_

_THANK YOU!_

_I love seeing your comments, usually they make me want to write more. Usually. Ha ha ha._

**_Misc.  
_**_(1) WTF, did I just write a FLUFF! –shudders-_


	4. Chapter IV

_**Title**: A Day in the Life of a High School Shinobi_

_**Author**: Mazoku-princess_

_**Show Original**: Naruto_

_**Rating**: pg-13 to R_

_**Warnings**: shounen-ai yaoi. Maybe a little smut…Gaara might be waaay OOC, seeing as I don't really know his character. Actually…I doubt anybody, save Masashi-sensei, knows him. T-T Sadness._

_**Summary**: Gaara has just moved to Leaf Village with his siblings and instantly his eye is caught on the young, beautiful blonde boy, Naruto. However, when Sasuke proclaims his love for the boy, Gaara seems to be out of time. What will he do to win the boy's heart?_

_**Comments**: If you see **any** first person running around where there shouldn't be any, let me know ASAP! I went off to do my chores, and came back and started writing in first person and now I don't think I got all of it… So yeah. Eyes open, please?_

_(Begin chapter four)_

Tsunade sighed, sitting back against her chair. It'd been such a long day and it was going to be an even longer night. She turned her head to gaze out her window, her eyes roving across her village until she spotted the training grounds already crowded with the students.

"Oh…that's right…the evaluation." She stood and stretched. "Oi, Sakura!" she called. "Shizune!" The two apprentice medical-nins came in, looking bewildered; Sakura had just pulled on a coat.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" the pink haired girl asked.

"You just called, Tsunade-hime?" the dark haired.

"Be careful out there."

The two looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces, then smiled and nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Then they were gone. Tsunade allowed a small smile to flit across her face before she sighed and pulled on her own coat. Time to get to work.

(D)

Naruto sighed, leaning back into Sasuke's embrace and gazing up past his boyfriend's face to stare at the starry sky above.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard someone say somethin' about how we're doing this alone…then I heard someone say we're going to be in teams…" He adjusted his gaze so that he was now looking in the Uchiha's eyes. "What is it?"

Sasuke smiled slightly. "I don't know. I guess we'll see when the instructors get here, hm?" He bent down slightly to nuzzle his nose against Naruto's ear, earning a giggle from the boy.

Gaara had just walked on to the grounds, instantly spying the golden haired angel and the dark haired…devil. Gaara smothered a growl before it touched his lips, motioning for his siblings to follow him. Quickly, he moved to sit under a tree and pointedly did not look in the couple's direction. After waiting for twenty or so minutes, the senseis arrived. First came Iruka-sensei, followed by Kakashi—who was unabashedly staring at the dark haired teacher's behind very appreciatively—and Asuma-sensei, Baki, Ebisu, Hizashi, Jiraiya, Gai, Anko, Genma, and Kurenai. They were, in turn, followed by the Hokage herself.

She stood on a slightly raised platform, near the monument for those shinobi who had died in the line of battle. She gazed at the many names carved upon its surface for a moment, then called the student's attention.

"Now, tonight is a survival test for you gennin," she said softly, her voice carrying over their heads clearly. "Tonight you will be paired into teams of two, all selected randomly. Iruka, will you please read off the pairs?"

The brunette sensei nodded, unrolling a piece of paper from his fist. "First, let me say good luck to you all. You will need it. Also, when I call your name, come to the front to receive your mission stats." Glancing down at the parchment, he began. "Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji. Haku and Kankurou. Temari and Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Rock Lee and Aburame Shino. Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara—"

Iruka's voice prattled off more names as Gaara stood and moved to the front. He barely glanced at the blonde, who was half way between sulking and excitement, before taking the scroll that was handed to him and moving on into the forest.

"Wow, who would've thought _we'd_ end up as partner, huh?" Naruto asked excitedly, waving at Sasuke, who was moving away with Temari.

Gaara only shrugged in response. He led the blonde angel away to a slightly less crowded—but still rather full—clearing to read their mission statistics.

_The students are to take one member of an opposite team hostage within three days. Any team that is not accompanied by three gennin at the sunrise of the fourth day will fail the mission._

Gaara snorted softly, and then handed the dissertation to Naruto, who glanced at it.

"Three days, huh?" he murmured, and grinned. "I think we can do it!" he added happily.

The red head was about to retort, "I can do it in an hour" but turned away and started off deeper into the forest with out a word. He looked back only once to see the blonde staring at him in confusion. "What are you waiting for?" he grumbled. Naruto grinned his usual goofy grin, and quickly caught up with him.

They walked in silence for several long moments, the blonde growing edgier and edgier with each passing second. Finally he began to grumble to himself about being hungry, then moving on to grumble about how he missed Sasuke--causing Gaara to quicken his steps--then onto his hunger again.

"Do you know how to shut up?" Gaara asked at one point, his voice dry.

Naruto looked taken aback. "I can't help it when I'm bored," was all he said. Gaara rolled his eyes, jumping up onto a low hanging tree branch and quickly climbing up to the top.

"I'll scout for any teams nearby," he said softly. "You stay here and if someone comes by, try and capture one. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so!" The blonde angel smiled up at him, goofy and beautiful at the same time, making Gaara's heart almost seem to melt. Quickly, the red head looked away and nodded, climbing higher and jumping over to the next tree. '_Good luck…_' he thought mentally.

(E)

Naruto watched the pretty red haired boy--what was his name again?--jump off with his goofy smile still in place. He was truly cute! Almost as cute as Sasuke-kun!

Naruto shook his head, turning and leaning against the tree with the mission stats in his hand. Glancing down at them again made him feel…empowered! Like he could do anything!

A grumble-growling sound alerted him to something: he was very hungry. With a sigh, he reached down and began to rummage through his pack for his instant ramen. He looked first to the right, then to the left, noticing that all the teams that had been in the clearing a few minutes ago were now gone and grinned broadly. He bent down and—having picked up a small pike of dry sticks—began to make a small, smokeless fire. Just as quickly, he set up a pot full of water just over the fire and waited for it to boil.

Soon he had his ramen and was munching down happily. He didn't seem to notice the two shinobi creeping up behind him and almost choked when one grabbed his shoulder: it was Sasuke. Temari stepped out from behind a tree with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where's Gaara-toutochan!" she asked irritably, tapping her foot erratically. Sasuke glowered at her, patting Naruto's back as he continued hacking.

As Naruto finally began breathing regularly, Temari stepped over him, her eyes livid.

"Where. Is. My. Brother?" she snarled.

"Calm down, Temari," the red head grumbled behind her. "I'm right here." His pale blue eyes were trained on the dark haired Uchiha's dark ones. "Did you already capture my teammate?" he added softly, his voice a dangerous threat.

Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed Sasuke's arm around him. "You could say that," the dark haired teen rumbled darkly, his voice a warning.

Temari sighed, tugging Naruto away from the Uchiha and holding a kunai to his throat. "I'll do this the right way…" she grumbled. Pressing the blade to the boy's skin just hard enough to cause a thin line of blood to trickle down his skin, she hissed, "We're takin' your partner hostage. If you want him back, _otoutosan_, come and find us!" With a flip of her hand, she tossed a smoke ball at her brother and threw a soft—well, soft enough to wake him up from his glare-battle with Gaara, but hard enough to make him see stars—punch at his head. "Let's _go_!"

Gaara growled, jumping up and quickly grabbing the back of his sister's shirt. "Drop him," he whispered next to her ear, his voice hardly audible even to her.

The blonde smirked. "As I said, otoutochan," she whispered back, "come and find us." And the image of Gaara's sister that had been right in front of him was suddenly altered to that of a rotten stump. The red head's eyes narrowed.

"You've learned, Temari," he hissed. "But you haven't learned enough."

(F)

Sasuke had taken care of Naruto's small wound as if it had been life threatening, causing the blonde more than a little pain. Temari found the whole thing absolutely hilarious, laughing so hard she was literally rolling on the ground. They had taken "shelter" in a small abandoned cave, setting Naruto—as Sasuke playfully referred to him as their "hostage"—in the back where there was no exit. Temari stood watch at the entrance, often glaring daggers at a passing team.

Sasuke shook his head at her, noting that her back was turned as far away from them as possible. The perverted side of his brain began to toil ideas out through his ear. Glancing down at his Naruto, he noticed the sexy way the boy was laying—stretched out on the ground with his arms behind his head—and leaned over the boy.

"Don't even think about it, Uchiha," Temari called back. "We're on a mission."

Naruto began giggling as the other boy cursed. "So?"

"That means we get no time for playing."

The boy cursed again, sitting back against the wall huffily, pouting uncharacteristically. Naruto smiled and patted his boyfriend's shoulder comfortingly. "I'll make it up to you after this is over, 'kay?" he promised. Sasuke smiled back at him and kissed the boy's cheek. Temari growled from her position.

"What did I tell you! We're on a _mission_! No playing with the hostage!"

Naruto giggled and stood up, stretching. "Wow, Sasuke-kun's not obeying the rules!" he teased. "Should I call Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and tugged the boy back down.

"We didn't say you could move," he growled mockingly.

(G)

Iruka was perched atop a tall pine, watching Naruto closely. He'd almost jumped down and tackled the Uchiha when he saw him leaning over the blonde.

"Calm down, Iruka-chan," the silver haired sensei muttered, a couple of branches below the English teaching shinobi. Kakashi was also closely monitoring Sasuke, but for totally different reasons than Iruka. "I doubt the girl will let him do anything…even though it'd be entertaining to watch."

"How can you think like that at a time like this!" the brunette gasped, glaring down at his cohort.

Kakashi shrugged. "I dunno, I just do." He grinned up at him through his mask, tugging the cloth down slightly so he could nibble on a bit of chocolate. Iruka sighed, leaning back against the tree trunk and gazing up at the stars so far above.

"You're very confusing…" he murmured, causing the silver haired shinobi to smile wider.

"Am I?" he whispered back, taking another bite of his chocolate and pulling his mask back up over his nose. "I don't think I am." He reached down and pulled out his favorite Icha Icha Paradise book, flipping through the pages until he reached the spot he'd left off on.

"But you are perverted."

Kakashi laughed, tossing his head back to give Iruka his famous hidden-smile. "That I most certainly am," he agreed.

_(end chapter four)_

_I'm upset. I'm losing inspiration. I've begun playing FF7 again, finally—yes, _finally, _after I don't know how long the game's been out—making it to disk two. –tear- I'm such an awful gamer…_

_Oh well. I make a better author…or I like to think I do. This is such a crappy chapter I don't even think I deserve that name. It was so difficult to write! I don't know what the problem was. Actually, I think it was lack of inspiration. –sigh- Oh well. Maybe this Saturday's Naruto-ton will wake me up!...I hope._

_New news: my x-mas pressie for this year (and yes, I only got one present because I only ASKED for one present) was a brand spakin' new GATEWAY LAPTOP! –waits for applause and hears hisses, then shrugs- Oh well. Can't help it if you're all jealous. Hee, I begged for two months for this thing, so I'd feel jealous too. Anyway, it's really nice to have this thing around, cause now I'll hopefully be able to work on some of these stories at school! Y'know, after I take notes and do my class work an' all that. –sweatdrops- Anyway, that's all._

_**Reviewer responses!**_

**_Shadow Kitsune67_**—_Yeeup, I updated, and here's another update. Hee. I'm a huge fan of the NaruSasu, too, and until I read a GaaraNaru fanfic I hadn't realized that either. –sweatdrops and grins- Sounds oh so similar, doesn't it? Hee._

**_DarkvsLight_**—_I shudder for I normally do not write fluff. I usually detest fluff, hence why most of my fics are angst-ish. Mrrr….I can't answer your question. It might give things away that I do not want to give away. Just know everything is not as it seems._

**_IS2Cookies_**—_That was rather unexpected, wasn't it? Especially coming from "Lady Angst", as my mother calls me. Is he more open? A little. More friendly? Not really. Oh well, I like! Thanks for reviewing and reading! Appreciation to the extremes! –bright smile-_

_**-16-BrokenWings-16-**--Yup, yup, another chapter! That's how it used to be with me, 'cept it was more like half a year before I'd update and with only about three pages…this at least is four! –sweatdrop-_

_To everyone else, thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! –waves-_


	5. Chapter V

_**Title**: A Day in the Life of a High School Shinobi_

_**Author**: Mazoku-princess_

_**Show Original**: Naruto_

_**Rating**: pg-13 to R_

_**Warnings**: shounen-ai yaoi. Maybe a little smut…Gaara might be waaay OOC, seeing as I don't really know his character. Actually…I doubt anybody, save Masashi-sensei, knows him. T-T Sadness._

_**Summary**: Gaara has just moved to Leaf Village with his siblings and instantly his eye is caught on the young, beautiful blonde boy, Naruto. However, when Sasuke proclaims his love for the boy, Gaara seems to be out of time. What will he do to win the boy's heart?_

_**Comments**: I just realized how OOC Sasuke is. T.T I'm gonna start crying… And before you start yelling at be about how late this is...I have had it written for I dont know how long. I just didn't realize that I hadn't uploaded it. -sheepish- So, I've been sittin' here for...I don't remember how long trying to type up chapter six and chapter five isn't even up for viewing. -bows- Gomen nasai gozaimasu, minna-sama. (I'm really, really, really sorry, everyone) Enjoy?_

_(begin chapter five)_

Gaara had found Temari's hideout just seconds after they'd disappeared. And just like Iruka, he'd almost attacked the Uchiha for lying across _his_ Naruto.

However, he knew better than to do that. After all, he might jeopardize his rescue attempt. That was one thing he was not willing to do. Despite how…unorthodox the blonde was, Gaara needed him for this mission. And he'd stop at nothing to get him back.

Of course, he was also going to get his sister back for that nice little…prank. With a low growl, he settled down for a night of strict observation. He had to know exactly what Temari was looking for and make sure he had an opening to get inside.

'_You're going to pay_,' he thought, almost gleefully, a rather morbid smile crossing his lips. The prospect of hurting something seemed to turn on a light in his head and he began shaking in excitement.

His curiosity piqued even more as his sister turned toward the blonde in the back.

(A)

Naruto sighed from his position in the corner. "Temari--i!" the boy groaned. "I'm bored!" He crossed his arms over his chest as the other blonde turned towards him.

"What now…?" she begged of someone "upstairs", her eyes cast up towards the heavens. "Sasuke, take watch… I need to lie down for a second…" The Uchiha cast a disappointed look to Naruto, but nodded and took up a position at the entrance to the cave. Naruto made a whining sound but was instantly silenced my Temari's cold glare. "I'm going to sleep. You wake me up, I will kill you." Her voice was harsh, making a promise instead of a threat. "Understand?"

Naruto nodded quickly, seeming to shrink into his corner even more. Sasuke glanced back and sighed: he was never going to get used to the new girl. At least she wasn't hanging over him like Sakura or Ino used to. Since coming out to Naruto—in front of everyone, no less—those annoying "fangirls" had let off a little bit on the whole "Sasuke is so pure and innocent" deal. Obviously, he didn't have to worry any more. If some random girl happened to come up and accidentally brush against Sasuke's arm—as had happened to one such former (and when he said former, he meant _former_) fangirl—Naruto would have attacked them in an instant. Sasuke smiled at the memory. It was rather…cute how Naruto got when he was being protective.

When he turned back around, his face came in personal contact to that of Gaara's fist.

(B)

"Gaara!" Naruto whispered happily. He'd taken Temari's words to heart and was doing his best not to wake the girl up. The red head, on the other hand, could care less. He knew how to handle his sister and would have handled her in less time it had taken to knock out the Uchiha: no time at all.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Gaara's pale green eyes were harsh as he glared down at his sister, and gentle when he looked at Naruto.

The blonde nodded, slowly standing and stepping over Temari. Her hand shot out, taking hold of his ankle, and she mumbled, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to piss," the blonde said, stuttering as he tried to think quickly. "Sasuke's gonna watch me."

"He'd better," the girl yawned as she withdrew her hand. Quickly Naruto jumped toward the red head, practically falling on him and crashing them to the ground. Gaara made an agitated sound even as he blushed darkly (1) and shoved the blonde off him.

"Grab Uchiha and let's go," he muttered, embarrassed in spite of himself. He resettled his gourd and led the way out of the cave, Temari left alone in her sleep. Naruto nodded, lifting his boyfriend up and following his red haired teammate outside.

(C)

"Would ya look at that…" Kakashi muttered, gazing down at his students with humor in his visible eye.

"What?" Iruka asked, his head snapping up. He'd been leaning against the Geometry teacher's shoulder, sleeping as the said teacher watched the group in the cave closely.

"Well, it looks like Gaara-kun's rescued Naruto." He grinned, poking his cohort's side playfully. "This is truly a fun game, isn't it?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fun," he muttered dryly. He looked down just in time to see Naruto fall on top of the Sand-nin. Kakashi just barely held the English teacher back from mauling the red head, succeeding in calming him with a very "tongue"—full kiss.

With a sigh, Kakashi pulled away and leaned back. Iruka was blushing, and trying not to look back at the other teacher—though, he wasn't really succeeding.

"Anou…Kakashi-sensei?" he ventured after a moment of uncomfortable silence, the boy's having long been gone.

"Hm, Iruka-sensei?" the silver haired teacher questioned, glancing up from his book slyly.

"Um…why…why did you just kiss me?" The brunette's face was nothing more than a blush as he fiddled with the end of his nose, pointedly not looking at the other.

Kakashi seemed to smile. "Why not?" he retorted playfully. "After all, you're a very interesting person to talk to, and I really like you…" He slid closer to the other, tugging his mask down even as he did so.

"Ka…kashi…" Iruka whispered, his breath suddenly sped up. The said teacher-shinobi slowly brought his hand up to Iruka's face, caressing the brunette's soft skin before he leaned into kiss him again.

Below the two, watching in disgust, was none other than Tsunade, the Gondaime(2) Hokage herself. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she made her way back to the village.

"They need to get a room…" was all that was heard from the tree top.

_(end chapter five)_

_Wow. This is getting even more interesting than it was before. I think, anyway…_

_And there's a little KakashixIruka love for all you KakaIru fans out there. I, personally, adore Kakashi as a character, and Iruka is almost as cool, so yeah, I love this pairing—not as much as NaruSasu, but whatever. (This is not saying the pairing is **going** to be NaruSasu, only that it's one of my favorite pairings. :3 )_

_Sorry its short. I kinda coped out half way through…I'll try and make it up to you in the next update! Try, can't promise anything._

_Any way, I think that's it._

_**Review Responses:  
**(skipping for this chapter 'cause I dont feel like pulling up another window...)_

_**Misc. Stuff:  
**__(1) If you didn't know, most red heads have pale skin—like its so pale if one is out for two seconds in the sun s/he could get an arm of freckles. I would know, I am one. –sweatdrop- So, naturally, if a redhead blushes, they're RED. Example, just the other day, I turned beet red because of this project we had to do in one of my classes. Let's just say, it didn't turn out very good for my girlfriend and me… (yes, I said GIRLfriend.)_

_(2) Gondaime is—if I'm not mistaken—"fifth lord" in Japanese. In this text—or manga, or anime, pick and choose—it basically means "fifth hokage", as in Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage._


	6. Chapter VI

_**Title**: A Day in the Life of a High School Shinobi_

_**Author**: Mazoku-princess_

_**Show Original**: Naruto_

_**Rating**: pg-13 to R_

_**Warnings**: shounen-ai yaoi. Maybe a little smut…Gaara might be waaay OOC, seeing as I don't really know his character. Actually…I doubt anybody, save Masashi-sensei, knows him. T-T Sadness._

_**Summary**: Gaara has just moved to Leaf_ _Village_ _with his siblings and instantly his eye is caught on the young, beautiful blonde boy, Naruto. However, when Sasuke proclaims his love for the boy, Gaara seems to be out of time. What will he do to win the boy's heart?_

_**Comments**: I have waay too much fun with these fics…_

_(Begin chapter six)_

Gaara led the way to the area he'd picked out to be their hideout. Naruto was burdened down with carrying Sasuke, so neither said a word to the other until Naruto almost collapsed from holding his boyfriend's larger frame.

"Na, Gaara-kun," the blonde gasped, falling to his knees just inside a grove of trees, "how close are we to getting there?"

The red head turned around and came to the blonde's side. "It's not too far." He paused as he glanced at the still unconscious Uchiha over his shoulder. "Do you need help with him?"

Naruto grinned goofily, and shook his head. "Nah, I think I got 'im!" The blonde continued to grin goofily, even as Gaara frowned.

"Whatever," was all the response he got. Naruto's smile fell slightly, less goofy, more thoughtful. He set his boyfriend down for a second to rest his back.

"Na, Gaara-kun," the golden haired teen murmured, sitting down next to his boyfriend. "Where exactly are you taking us?"

"Someplace where no one will find us for three days," the red head growled. His pale green eyes turned away from the azure blue of Naruto's, almost stalking off to the edge of the clearing.

"Really?" the blonde murmured. "Where?"

Gaara said nothing, only barely lifting his shoulders in a slight shrug. Naruto pouted slightly, standing and lifting his boyfriend back over his shoulder.

"Alright…" he sighed. "Let's get going…"

Gaara had turned away from the blonde at the pout, pointedly not looking at him to hide his rising blush. The other boy sighed and tapped Gaara's shoulder, who whirled around in reflex—not being totally used to being touched. The next thing the red head knew was that he was face to face with the blonde, whose eyes were as wide as his own.

The next thing Naruto knew was that Sasuke fell off his shoulder, hitting the ground with a dull thud and a groan.

The next Sasuke knew as he woke up slowly, was the Sand punk was kissing _his_ boyfriend…right in front of him!

(a)

Naruto jumped back, avidly falling over the now-awake Sasuke in the process, and crawled away with wide eyes. Gaara had just stood there, his pale turquoise eyes just as wide.

"Y-y-you--!" Naruto stuttered, pointing at the other wildly.

"You fucking kissed my boyfriend!" Here, the two looked down at the now-sitting up Sasuke, whose onyx eyes were livid as he glared daggers at the red head. Gaara, finally getting over his shock, turned to the Uchiha with a snarl.

"He walked into me!" His voice, full to the brim with contempt, made him appear to be lying. He was shaking, more-so from post shock than anything else, but he was also very pissed off.

Naruto's cerulean eyes were wider than Sasuke could ever remember seeing him, and he was still tripping over the word "you" as he pointed an accusing finger at the red head. Gaara rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and snapped, "What is it!"

"Y-you fucking kissed me!" Garra's eyes—if possible—narrowed further.

"It was an accident," he snarled. He wished it was beyond an accident, that Naruto had meant to kiss him, but he knew better than to hope. Hope was for those with dreams and Gaara had no dreams—except for those exceptionally…_pleasuring_ dreams of Naruto, involving whipped cream, cherries, and chocolate covered strawberries(1). (_But we won't get into THAT…yet :3_)

"B-but you _kissed_ me!"

Gaara was starting to get sick of this bickering. "You know you liked it, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed back."

Naruto's face darkened into a blush even as Sasuke turned to him, confusion and hurt in his coal black eyes. "You…kissed back, Naruto?" the Uchiha whispered, his voice painfully bland. The boisterous shinobi flinched.

"I…" he started, unaware of the tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. "I'm…so sorry…Sasuke…" He looked up at his boyfriend—or maybe they were back to being just "friends" now…?—pleadingly. "I…I didn't mean to…"

Sasuke bowed his head as Gaara uncrossed his arms. There was a smirk on the boy's lips even as he moved to drape an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"I think I get it," he murmured, uncharacteristic humor playing his voice. A smug smile settled over his lips, his pale eyes challenging the Uchiha. "You're jealous."

Sasuke raised his head, his eyebrow arched. "Of course I'm jealous!" he growled, standing and grabbing the Uzumaki's arm. "You're a fucking bastard and a liar! Naruto did _not_ kiss you back!"

Gaara's smirk seemed to deepen. "Obviously, you've never 'accidentally' kissed him before." Sasuke's smirk was enough to tell the red head that he was wrong.

"I have, only it was a very long time ago." Naruto's blush darkened.

"Sasuke…" he whined. Obviously his Uchiha forgave him, but what concerned the blonde the most at the moment was that Gaara was _smiling_. When was the last time he'd seen Gaara smile…? _Had_ Naruto ever seen him smile?

"Naruto, did you kiss Gaara back?" Sasuke's voice, bland and slightly cold sent chills—not the normal "fun" chills either—down his spine.

He bowed his head and nodded, ashamed. Sasuke allowed his smile to fall slightly as he tightened his hold on the boy.

"Do you…_like_ him?"

"Not as much as you, Sasuke…" he whispered, his voice pleading with the other boy to not hate him.

The Uchiha nodded. "I see…"

Gaara's smirk fell altogether as Naruto looked up pleadingly to his boyfriend.

"Do you hate me now?" His eyes, the color of the summer sky, seemed clouded, his voice begging.

Sasuke turned away from the puppy-like look on his boyfriend's face. "No, Naruto. I could never hate you."

The relief seemed to spread across the boy's body, but at the next comment, Naruto's disappointment reached an all new low.

"But I am mad at you. Maybe…maybe we…need time apart…see if you think of this as seriously as I do." Sasuke's coal eyes were locked on the ground as Naruto stared at him in a mixture of horror and disbelief.

"Sasuke…?"

Gaara nodded. "In the meantime," he muttered. "Why don't you take another nap?"

"What--!" But before he could even finish his thought, Gaara had knocked him out again.

"Let's get going," was all he said to the desolate blonde as he lifted the Uchiha over his shoulder and started off again. Naruto followed at a slower pace, getting lost more than once in the process. In the end they finally made it to a small hallowed out cave, much smaller and nondescript than the one Temari and Sasuke had been using. They stayed in the cave, hardly moving except to relieve them selves and find food. Gaara kept a constant eye on the Uchiha—seeing as he never slept—and made sure Naruto was well taken care of. Through it all, not one said a word.

(b)

Two days later found Naruto asleep in a corner as Gaara looked out the cave door. Sasuke sighed, keeping his dark colored eyes raised to the ceiling.

"It's time to go," the red head murmured. Naruto stirred slightly as the sand-shinobi shook his arm. "Come one, Naruto," he sighed. "We can go home now."

The blonde nodded sleepily as he sat up and stretched. Gaara tied an old rope he'd found outside around Sasuke's wrists and they left the cave. It took only a few minutes to travel to the clearing where they'd received their orders and an even shorter amount of time to turn in the captive Sasuke and head home.

Gaara was reluctant—though he'd never say so out loud—to return home. For one, his sister was probably going to try and hurt him—knowing she couldn't—and Kankurou was going to question him relentlessly about his side of the mission.

He didn't care. He didn't care about them. In truth, he almost hated his siblings. There was only one person that he actually cared about, and his feelings for that person could never be returned.

A sudden idea came to Gaara and he smiled (2). Quickly, he went home to solidify his plans.

_He **will** be mine,_ he thought, a maniacal laugh just beyond his lips.

_(end chapter six)_

_O.o This is getting weird now. Ah, but—for once—I know what's going to happen! I can't say anything to my lovely readers, for that would ruin the surprise I have for you at the end:3 Trust me, you'll love it!_

_**Misc. Stuff:**_

**(1)…c_hocolate covered strawberries_**—_Isn't Gaara romantic? Wanting to feed Naruto before sex! How sweet! XD_

(**2)…_and he smiled_**—_and several children screamed as dogs howled in horror. Hahaha, just _kidding_! I could never say that about Gaara-sempai! –snuggles-_


End file.
